Angel In Disguise
by Lily Evans1
Summary: good story...kinda depressing...kinda sad...kinda funny in some parts. Kinda tunafishy too. haha i am weird, anywho, its a good story, and please r/r!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N I have a friend that is so seriously depressed that she has been cutting herself with a razor. She is getting help because I told the school counselor...but its not helping her. The cuts are getting deeper and she is starving herself. this has made me look at life differently and has made me more appreciative of what a great life I have. So I have included some real life situations in this part. It may be a little depressing towards the middle..but its something that people deal with every day of their lives and I felt it needed to be addressed. This series has nothing to do with my other series....it just has the same characters. This is set in their 5th year at Hogwarts. Don't worry...its not ALL Serious...its also funny and mushy at parts lol.Oh and one more thing. Angel, a new character that will be introduced, is based on my friend that I just wrote about. She is my angel...hence the name...  
  
She walked in and saw a girl sitting there, a razor in her hand, tears streaming down her cheeks, and blood pouring out of self inflicted gashes on her arms.  
  
Lily recognized the girl as Angel Hart...she bunked with Lily at Hogwarts...they had never been good friends...but they talked sometimes.  
  
Angel looked up, terrified, and she hid her arms and flushed the razor down the toilet.  
  
"Please don't tell no-one. Please!" she whispered desperatly.  
  
"Angel, why?" Lily asked in alarm.  
  
"It makes me feel better. It takes away my pain." Angel said softly, not bothering to clean up the blood that was dripping onto the floor.  
  
"Oh Angel! Don't do this. How can that make you feel better? Its just hurting yourself." Lily exclaimed, tears in her eyes at the pathetic sight.  
  
"You don't understand. No one does." Angel muttered, grabbing tissues and cleaning up her "mess."   
  
"Please. Let me help you. You can't keep doing this!" Lily said watching the girl sadly.  
  
"I don't need no help. It isn't like I'm gonna to die or nothing." Angel said in a low voice.   
  
"Not yet anyway. My...my best friend in grade school did this to herself and the depression got so bad that she...killed herself. And I can't let that happen to you." Lily said, tears now running down her face like rapidly flowing streams.   
  
Just then, Amy walked in, saw the mess, saw Angel with her bleeding arms, and she gasped in horror.   
  
"Oh Angel!" she exclaimed. "You can't keep doing this!"   
  
"It doesn't hurt." Angel protested weakly.  
  
"Is there something wrong at home thats making you do this?" Amy asked her softly.   
  
"My mum. She tells me I'm useless and I'm fat every chance she gets. Doing this is the only way I can make myself feel better. I never cut too deep anyways. So whats the big deal?" she said, growing defensive.   
  
"The big deal is. People kill themselves all the time...the depression gets so bad. It takes over and they die." Lily sobbed thinking of her best friend that had died.   
  
"I'm not gonna die so don't worry about it." Angel said softly, stopping the bleeding by putting bandages on them.   
  
"Thats exactly what she said. I was stupid enough to believe her, and in the end...everything I had said didn't matter. She did it anyway." Lily said sadly.   
  
"I'm getting better though! I only do it once a week now. I used to do it every day." Angel protested, worried that they would go and tell someone.   
  
"Angel..." Amy trailed off.   
  
"I promise I'll stop if you don't tell no-one. Promise me?" Angel asked them pleadingly.   
  
"Ok, but we're gonna stick around and help you out ok?" Amy said firmly.   
  
"Ok, I think I can handle two new friends." Angel said with a weak grin.   
  
I How could someone do that to themselves? I can't even begin to imagine...I Lily thought, looking at Angel.  
  
Angel was a pretty girl with beautiful long, layered chocolate brown hair that curled right at the ends. She had beautiful brown eyes and long eyelashes that framed them. She had the perfect complexion and she was thin...so why was she doing this? She had tons of friends and had never had any trouble getting a boyfriend.   
  
I They can't even begin to imagine what I'm going through. I'm ugly, I'm fat, and thats all I ever hear from my mum. Why do all of my friends say that I am pretty and thin? If my mom says so so much...then it has to be true.I Angel thought, looking down at her cuts.   
"Angel, I'm going to fix these for you...you can't let these leave scars." Amy said softly.   
  
Then she performed a charm that healed all of the cuts she had made, and you couldn't even tell that they had been there.   
  
"Thanks...Amy?" Angel said, not sure if Amy was her name.   
  
"Yep, I'm Amy and thats Lily." Amy replied with a smile.   
  
"We're going to head back to our compartment...do you want to come sit with us?" Lily asked the girl.   
  
"Sure." Angel said and she stood up and followed Lily to their compartment.   
  
She sat down and began to think: I Why are they so worried? Its not like I cut myself that deep. And they always heal. So whats wrong with it?   
  
"Hey, James, this is Angel Hart....she's in my dorm and she was unfortunate enough to have been woken up early by you on SEVERAL occassions last year." Amy said with a grin, presenting her to the group.   
  
"Hey Angel." James said with a smile.   
  
"Hiya Angel." Sirius grinned at her. "Man she's a hot one." he said a little too loudly.   
  
"'ello Angel." Remus said softly.   
  
"Hi everyone." Angel said with a grin. One of her many FORCED grins.  
  
Lily plopped down on James' lap and told Angel to sit down on the chair that Lily had just gotten up from.   
  
So Angel walked over and made her self comfortable. She dangled her legs over the side of the chairs and leaned her head back on the other arm rest.   
  
"I wish we had a radio or something to listen to." Angel said in a bored voice.   
  
"I know! I wish cd players worked in Hogwarts...I would have brought mine." Lily sighed.   
  
Angel and Lily looked up and saw that the others were looking at them strangely.   
  
"A cd player is a contraption that you put a disk into and it plays music." Lily explained.   
  
But, seeing the STILL confused look on their faces, Angel and Lily burst into giggles.   
  
(A/N some of you might not know that when you are depressed, the littlest thing can make you happy, and the littlest thing can make you sad. So thats why she went from sad to giggly so quickly. Its just how it goes.)   
  
Finally, they pulled up into the Hogsmeade Station and they were able to get onto the carriages that took them to Hogwarts.   
  
When they got there, Lily, Angel, and Amy all walked up to the Gryffindor girls' dorms and began to put away their things.   
  
"It really stunk that I couldn't use magic over the summer because I live with muggles." Lily complained.   
  
"Oh, I know! I had to do MUGGLE cleaning." Amy said, wincing as if even the THOUGHT of muggle cleaning made her hurt.   
  
"I had to do painting with my HANDS." Angel put in.   
  
They all giggled at the stupidity of the conversation.   
  
"So, Angel, what did you do this summer?" Lily asked, changing the subject.   
  
Suddenly, Angel's expression grew dark and she became silent.   
  
"I did a lot of work that a daughter shouldn't have to do, and I was constantly being told that I was ugly and that I am fat and that I'm worthless. So all in all I had a great summer. How about you?" she said bitterly.   
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you angry." Lily said softly.   
  
"It's not your fault. I just hate my life and I wish I could end it right now." Angel replied in a dull voice.   
  
"Don't say that! Thats whats making you...cut yourself. You can't think like that ok? Please TRY and help yourself." Amy pleaded.   
  
"Whats the use? Just when I start to feel better, I have to go back with my mother for the holidays and it starts all over again. I just don't know if I want to be here anymore." Angel said in a choked whisper.   
  
"What does your mother do?" Lily asked tentatively.   
  
"She hits me and tells me how stupid, fat, ugly, and worthless I am every chance she gets. She gets drunk all the time and I have to clean up her "messes." What do I have going for me? Who would really care if I died?" Angel asked, looking up at Lily.   
  
"We would care." Lily and Amy said at the same time.   
  
"I know YOU would but...I just wish I had a mum or a da who really loved me. My entire life sucks and all the friends I have had have left because they found out about my mum." Angel said as the tears she had been holding back poured out.   
  
Just then, bubbly Virginia (Gin) Belmont walked in. She had frizzy blonde hair and light brown eyes, a fair complexion...and she was quite pretty. She was quite a tomboy and was friends with everyone.   
  
" 'Ello everyone. 'Ow are yous doin?" she asked in her broken english accent.   
  
"Just fine and you?" Amy said quickly pasting a smile on her face.   
  
"I'm doin jus' peachy. I already threw a couple o' dung bombs in tha Slyth'rins dorms." she replied with a grin.   
  
"Good work...I still need to get my first detention." Amy said with a grin.   
  
"I 'ave a feelin' I'ma gonna get me firs' one today." Gin replied.   
  
"I wish I could say the same." Amy stated morosely.   
  
"Wait a minute...you two LIKE getting detentions?" Angel asked, surprised.   
  
"O' course we do! Wats the 'hole point o' comin to 'Ogwarts if you ain't gonna play pranks on tha other 'ouses?" Gin asked, as if she was horrified as the very idea.  
  
"To Learn?" Angel asked nervously.   
  
"To learn? I tink we need to show you the finer points o' 'Ogwarts, eh Amy?" Gin said with a grin.   
  
"Oh yeah." Amy grinned.   
  
Angel and Lily laughed.  
  
" 'Ave you bin cryin'?" Gin asked, seeing the tear streaks on Angels face.   
  
"Yeh. I have but thanks for cheering me up a bit." Angel said, wiping at her face.   
  
"Gin has that affect on EVERYONE...except of course the Slytherins." Lily said with a laugh.   
  
"Well wat can I say? I can't 'elp it!" Gin said, positively beaming.   
  
"Who thinks we should go down and eat?" Amy asked as her stomach growled.   
  
"Good Idear Amy!" Gin yelled as she ran down to the Great Hall to save spots for them at the Gryffindor table.  
  
A/N i hope you liked it...I know it was a little depressing but please review!   
  



	2. two

A/N I am glad that so many people liked it...I will keep writing it if you guys keep reviewing it. I am crying as I write this because its so sad to watch your friend go through what mine is going through. Thanks for the reviews...and I am so sorry for those of you who have friends that are going through the same thing. I know what its like to watch your friend suffer and I pray for you guys at night! Everything that happens with Angel and Lily is what happened between Katherine and I. Angel is Katherine of course. Ok...now heres the next part.  
  
"You guys I'm not hungry...you can go ahead." Angel said.  
  
"Ok....if you're sure." Amy said.  
  
So Amy and Gin and SUPPOSEDLY Lily walked out of the dorms.  
  
But Lily stayed behind because she had a feeling that she knew what Angel was staying behind for.  
  
And she was right. Angel crept over to her bag, took out a razor, was about to cut...but Lily came back into the dorms.  
  
She rushed over to Angel and tried to take the razor away but Angel wouldn't let go.  
  
"I have to Lily! I have to do it! I can't live like this! Please, just let me do it!" Angel sobbed.  
  
"NO Angel. I won't let you do it. You can't!" Lily shrieked.  
  
James heard Lily scream from the boys dorm and he dropped what he was doing and ran across the Common Room faster than he had ever run before. He scrambled up the stairs and ran into the room just in time to see Lily struggling with Angel who was trying desperately to slit her wrists.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?!" James asked frantically when he saw Angel slash at Lily with the razor in an attempt to get Lily away so that she could do it.  
  
Angel jumped up off the bed.  
  
"Its not what it looks like, I swear!" she yelled, still crying.  
  
Lily was sitting on the floor, her hand to her face and she was rocking back and forth as if she was in pain.  
  
"Oh my God Lily! What did I do?!" Angel asked, breaking down completely.  
  
James saw Lily and he rushed over to her.  
  
He gently removed her blood stained hand and saw a long, deep gash on her cheek that was pouring with blood.  
  
"Oh my God." James whispered to himself.  
  
"It's not that bad, really." Lily said. "Angel I know you didn't mean to do it."   
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you! I don't deserve to have a friend like you. I'm so sorry!" Angel was shaking with the shock of what she had just done.  
  
"Angel, just give me the razor." James said, calmly holding out his hand.  
  
Angel dropped it into his hand quickly, as if her hand had been poisoned by it.  
  
"Now, Angel, I'm not leaving you here by yourself. Come with me while I take Lily down to the Hospital Wing...she's losing a lot of blood." he said in a shaky voice as he looked down at Lily who was going pale from loss of blood.  
  
Angel followed them out obediantly and was silent all the way to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey saw Lily and gasped.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!"   
  
"She uh...well...." James trailed off and looked over to Angel.  
  
Its probably good if I tell her. If I am to the point where I hurt my friends...then I need help.she thought.  
  
"I was going to cut myself and she tried to take the razor away and I kind of lost it...and I swung out and the razor cut her face...I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" Angel said shaking with silent sobs.  
  
"Oh, Angel!!! What were you doing that for?! Wait, don't answer that right yet, I need to patch up Lily here before she passes out from loss of blood." Madame Pomfrey said quickly.  
  
So the nurse put about 15 stiches down Lily's cheek and over her cheek bone.  
  
When she was finished, color was beginning to return to Lily's face and she seemed more awake.  
  
Just then, Amy and Gin rushed in.  
  
"Oh me God Lily!!! What in Dumbledore's name 'appened?!" Gin asked, all color drained from her face.  
  
"LILY!!! Are you alright?!" Amy asked as she rushed over to her friend.  
  
"What happened is none of your business and she will be fine." Madame Pomfrey said coldly, knowing that Angel wouldn't want everyone to know.  
  
"Now, Lily come back in a week and I will take out the stitches and make the scare vanish. Thats a dear." the nurse said cheerily to Lily.  
  
Lily walked back to the dorms supported by James because she was still weak.  
  
Angel had stayed behind and the nurse was talking to her.  
  
"Angel, now why on earth would you do that?" Madame Pomfrey asked worriedly.  
  
"I, uh, well my mum. She constantly puts me down and tells me how ugly, fat and stupid I am...so I figure its true...and then I get these anxiety attacks and I cut myself. It takes away my mental pain." Angel said quietly, looking down at her shoes.  
  
"Your MUM?! What kind of mother says that?!" Madame Pomfrey gasped.  
  
"Mine does. And since she says it so much...it must be true, right?" Angel asked, looking up at the nurse.  
  
"No, dear, you are one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen...and I wish I could be HALF as thin as you. And you are quite smart. You have very high marks." the nurse assured her.  
  
At the Great Hall with Lily and James. Gin and Amy are finishing supper also.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" James asked her worriedly.   
  
"I'm fine. I'm just going to listen to my cd player now...I'll be fine."   
  
She turned the knob on her battery powered cd player and put on 98 degrees' "I do."  
  
"I love this song!" she squealed.  
  
A bunch of couples at the other tables got up to dance, so Dumbledore cleared away the tables and held an impromtu dance.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" James asked with a grin.  
  
"Of course, I would love to." Lily grinned.  
  
After the dance, James made a comment as the tables slid across the floor.  
  
"Haha, and now here come the tables, so now we can eat." James snorted as the tables camer sliding back across the floor with all of their plates just as they had left them.  
  
"That 'ad to be just abou' the weirdes' dinner I 'ave ever 'ad in my entire life." Gin announced as they were walked back to the dorms.  
  
"Lily...are you going to tell me what happened to you face?" Amy asked as Gin walked off to go talk to one of her many friends.  
  
"Its Angel...she went hysterical because I tried to take the razor away and she cut me in the face...she's down at the nurses office right now getting help." Lily said in a low voice that only Amy could hear.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Lily! She really needs help...do you think she is going to commit...(gulp)...suicide?" Amy asked nervously.  
  
"If she doesn't get help she will." Lily replied in a wavery voice.  
  
"Lil, are you ok?" Amy asked as she put her arm on Lily's to steady her wobbly friend.  
  
"Yeah...I'm...just fine..." Lily said as she fell to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
Angel was just walking around the corner and she screamed.  
  
"Oh NO!!! I killed her. Oh please God, I've got to get out of here!" she screamed before she ran off in the direction of her dorm...which is where the razors are located.  
  
Amy saw Angel running out of the corner of her eye, and she shrieked and ran after her.  
  
"ANGEL!!! ANGEL NO ITS NOT YOUR FAULT!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!" Amy yelled at Angel's back.  
  
Amy was a fast runner, so she caught up to her quickly.  
  
"I have to. Just leave me alone or I will just do it while you're sleeping or something. You can't watch me 24/7!! Now get away from me!" Angel screamed.  
  
Amy dropped back and stopped running.  
  
Angel was right. They COULDN'T watch her 24/7 and Angel would have time when they were sleeping. They couldn't stop her from what she was about to do.  
  
Amy sat down against the wall and cried. She cried for Angel, she cried for Lily, but most of all, she cried because of the unfairness of it all.  
  
Why did Angel's mother have to be so cruel? Why Angel? Why Lily? Why, Why, Why? There were so many questions that there were no answers too...and the grief consumed Amy until she was shaking so badly that she couldn't stand up.  
  
"Please, Please God let her be ok! Please! She can't die." Amy sobbed as she weakly pounded her fist against the wall.  
  
3 hours later, when Amy had calmed down a bit, she walked quickly up the Gryffindor Girls' dorms...and there on the floor...was Angel, lying in a pool of blood with both of her wrists slashed (A/N this was just one of my best friends many attempts...she's not dead don't worry. But Amy doesn't know that.)  
  
"NO! Oh God, no. Please, be ok. Oh God. NOOOO!!!!" Amy screamed as she saw a KNIFE laying there.  
  
Then she stood up and swayed a minute before running to the door and screaming: "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!"  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus heard the screams first and they ran towards the direction the screams were coming from.  
  
As they got closer, Sirius recognized the screaming.  
  
"AMY!"   
  
This made them run all the faster and by the time they reached the Common Room, Amy was sitting in a crumpled heap swaying back and forth and sobbing.  
  
Sirius ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"Shhh. Shhh, its ok. Just, just tell me what happened." he said soothingly, though his voice was shaking badly.  
  
"Angel....upstairs...blood....razor....oh god." was all they could make out, but that was enough.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus ran up the steps and their stomachs turned at what they saw.   
  
"Sirius, RUN go get help NOW!!!" James yelled.  
  
Sirius nodded and ran as fast as he could down to the Hospital Wing.  
  
She saw the look on his face and asked him "Whats wrong?!"   
  
"Its Angel...help!" he gasped.  
  
That was enough to get her moving.   
  
She hurried through the hallways and ran into the Girls dorms with her nurses bag at her sides.  
  
"Oh my goodness." she murmured. She cleaned up the blood with a flick of her wrist, and she began to clean the cuts and wrap them with bandages.  
  
"She might not make it. She's lost a lot of blood." Madame Pomfrey said sadly.  
  
She conjured up a stretcher and walked her down to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Oh My God. If I had followed her up here she wouldn't have done it." Amy said to no one in particular.  
  
"Hey, its not your fault. If she hadn't done it now she would have done it tonight or tomorrow...we can't watch her all the time." Sirius said softly. He wasn't in the mood to be funny at the moment.BR  
BR  
Sirius put his arms around his girlfriend and she cried into his shoulder. BR  
  
Amy couldn't believe how serious and caring Sirius was being...and she was thankful for it.  
  
By the time her eyes had dried, it was dark and all of the first years were trooping into their dorms to get their things unpacked.  
  
"Amy, do you wanna go sit in the Common Room and wait for Lily and James to get back from the Hospital Wing? They'll tell us whats going on." Sirius said softly.  
  
"Yeah...oh I hope Angel's ok...Lily too." AMy murmured.  
  
So they walked slowly down to the Common Room and Amy sat indian style on the floor with a blanket wrapped around her in front of the fire.  
  
Sirius joined her and he laid down on the floor with his head in her lap.  
  
"It doesn't seem like we've only been here for less than a day does it?" Amy asked, looking down at Sirius.  
  
"Seems like we've been here for forever." Sirius said sleepily.  
  
"You can fall asleep if you want. I'm just going to sit here and think for a while." Amy murmured, playing with Sirius' hair.  
  
"Ok, I think I'm gonna head up to my room then. I'm about to drop dead on my feet. Come wake me up if there's any news." Sirius said.  
  
He kissed her softly on the lips and walked up to his dorm.  
  
Amy sighed and curled up on the floor and stared into the fire.   
  
Gin came galloping in.  
  
" 'ey! Whats goin' on with Angel? Somebody tole me that she's dead." Gin exclaimed.  
  
"I dunno...we found her up here... and we thought she was." Amy replied.  
  
"Are you for serious?! What 'appened?!" Gin asked, wide eyed with horror.  
  
Sorry I don't really want to talk about it right now Gin." Amy sighed as she stood up.  
  
"Thats okie I tink Lily will tell me when she gets back 'ere from the 'ospital wing." Gin said, not angry at all.  
  
"I' think I'm gonna head up to bed since its nearly midnight...you gonna come with me?" Amy asked the other girl.  
  
"O' course I am. What else is there to do 'ere at this blasted school?" Gin asked with a grin.  
  
So they walked up to their dormitory and got ready for bed.  
  
"Gin?" Amy whispered after she had been lying down for about a half an hour.  
  
"Wha'?" Gin asked.  
  
"You're still awake?" Amy asked.  
  
"I just answered you so ya I tink so." Gin giggled.  
  
Amy laughed softly.  
  
"Lily isn't back yet. Do you think there's something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Prob'ly cuz Lily is always back in time fer 'er beauty sleep." Gin said back.  
  
"Alright, I'm going down to the hospital wing...I'll be back soon ok?" Amy said as she slipped on her slippers and her bath robe.  
  
"Alrigh' jus tell me wha' 'appens ok?" Gin whispered as she turned over.  
  
"Ok, I will. Goodnight Gin." Amy replied as she slipped out the door quietly.  
  
She padded down the stairs and ran out of the tower opening and ran to the Hospital Wing, making sure that she stepped lightly so that she wouldn't be heard.  
  
She entered the Hospital Wing as quietly as possible and the first thing she saw, was Angel laying flat on her back, her face as pale as death.  
  
Then she turned her head and saw Lily sleeping peacefully in James' lap.  
  
James was awake, and he saw her and smiled tiredly.  
  
"Hello James." Amy whispered.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey is sleeping in her room on the other side of the school so you don't have to be quiet." James said with a laugh.  
  
"Alright then. Whats going on with Ang?" she asked.  
  
"Well, she's lost a lot of blood...but she's going to be ok. It might take a long time for her to heal up though. Madame Pomfrey took away the marks on Angel's arms with a charm...but she can't restore the blood that Angel lost." James explained.  
  
"But she's going to be alright?" Amy asked, relieved.  
  
"Yeah, she should be." James replied softly.  
  
"She looks so pale though. I can't believe she did that to herself." Amy said quietly, looking at the "sleeping" Angel.  
  
Because Angel WASN'T sleeping...she could hear everything they were saying. Sure, she was weak...really weak...but she was still able to hear and understand what they were saying.  
  
"I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. It makes me sick to think that a mother could drive her child to attempt suicide." Amy said to no one in particular.  
  
"I know...her mum's not fit to be a mum if you ask me." James stated angrily.  
  
Amy nodded and sat down on the edge of Angel's bed and held her hand gently.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" James asked her.  
  
"He just about fell asleep in my lap, so I sent him up to his room." Amy said with a soft laugh.  
  
"Go figure." James grinned.  
  
"Thats Sirius for you though. He could fall asleep if he was in the middle of a duel." Amy sniggered.  
  
"You're probably right." James said, laughing softly.  
  
Lily stirred and opened her emerald green eyes sleepily.  
  
"She's going to be ok." Lily said, looking straight into Amy's bright violet eyes.   
  
A/n end of part 2...very depressing I know...but she'll be ok...ok please review...and remember...minus the magic, this is a true story!  



	3. three

A/N this is the final part to my Angel In Disguise Trilogy, and its sad. Grab some tissue and be prepared to cry. I did. Anywho, here is the next part. Please r/r!!!  
  
The next morning, Lily, James, and Amy woke up at almost the same time.  
  
Lily jumped out of bed and wobbled dizzily for a moment, before hurrying over to Angel's bedside.  
  
Angel must have fallen asleep with a smile on her face, because she was smiling…a real smile.   
  
Lily took Angel's hand in her own, and gasped when she felt how incredibly cold she was.  
  
Lily dropped Angel's hand and her hand flew to Angel's neck, feeling for a sign of life, any sign.  
  
No. No, Madame Pomfrey said she'd be fine. Maybe, maybe the air conditioner was blowing on her and she's cold. Yeah that's it. Lily felt her knees threaten to buckle, and she grasped the bed post, forcing herself to stay up.  
  
She felt once more for a pulse, but there was none.  
  
"God, no!!" Lily sobbed, her hand over her mouth, ready to go into hysterics.  
  
"Lily whats wrong? She's sleeping." James said, standing next to her.  
  
"No, James, there's no pulse. She's gone." Lily sobbed.  
  
"Oh my God." James said, stunned.  
  
Amy was sitting in the chair crying softly into the upholstery.   
  
Madam Pomfrey walked in and saw everyone crying, gasped, and hurried over to Angel who was getting colder by the minute.  
  
"She's gone. I don't believe it." Madam Pomfrey cried.  
  
"Angel is a real angel now. She's happier there. Look, she's smiling." Lily said in between sobs, smiling a little knowing that her friend was happy.  
  
"That's right. She's one of God's angels now. Her mother can't hurt her anymore." James whispered.  
  
And in death, Angel looked more peaceful and happy then she had ever looked in life.  
  
A/N sob! That's so sad. Anywho, please review!!!  
  



End file.
